Daughter of the Uchiha
by Akona
Summary: Sayuri isn't just a little girl - she's the daughter of the Akatsuki's Itachi Uchiha. Motherless since birth, Sayuri is all Itachi has to love and be loved by. How long will he be able to keep her safe from the outside world, protected by the Akatsuki? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**Hello~ I'm Starlit Paradise. I welcome you to the prologue of my story Daughter of the Uchiha. I have posted this story on Quotev as well under the name of Starlight. However, this version will be different than that one. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, plot, etc. I only own Kei and Sayuri.**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha never imagined that he would fall in love, that anyone that could love _him_ after what he had done. He thought that everyone thought of him as a monster. He had _hoped_ that, so his little brother Sasuke wouldn't find out the real reason for the massacre of their clan.

Itachi did find love, in Kei. She was a kind, gentle girl, only sixteen years old. She was from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Itachi's former home that he had left behind. Her very aura was so pure, so kind that Itachi found himself drawn to her one day during what was supposed to be a simple walk in the forest.

Kei's chakra was so warm and pleasant that Itachi couldn't help but investigate. He couldn't believe that anyone could possess such a warm chakra. He felt at peace when he was within yards of her, and the smallest of smiles tilted the corners of his lips as a strange feeling of happiness settled over him. Was it because of her? Possibly.

Itachi didn't know what came over him, but he called out to her when she was within earshot. She turned her gleaming violet eyes towards him, not even the slightest bit of fear consuming her calm demeanor as she locked eyes with him. He found himself stunned when her lips split into an inviting grin, and he knew it was too late to turn back.

Kei's mere presence in his life was like a remedy, soothing and peaceful and loving. Itachi couldn't believe that such a warmhearted, beautiful young girl had fallen for _him_, a murderer and her enemy. Yet, at the same time, he was glad they had met.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, they conceived a child. It became apparent when Kei visited him one day, the slightest bump to her belly and the happiest grin present on her face. Itachi was opposed to it when she told him she was expecting their child, fearful of what Konoha would do to Kei and the baby once they discovered it was his child.

Despite that, Kei had made her decision; she was going to keep her baby, whether Itachi wanted it or not. Itachi had learned by then that when she set her mind to something, she wouldn't be swayed. So, Itachi made the decision to raise their child along with Kei.

Kei left Konoha that next day, and never looked back. Itachi was there to receive her just out of sight of the gates, and they left for a small village where Kei would live and eventually give birth to their child. Itachi managed to keep Kei a secret from the rest of the Akatsuki, save for his partner Kisame who had sworn he wouldn't say a word.

Then tragedy struck the little family.

Kei died in childbirth, just barely seventeen years old. Itachi was devastated and could only watch as she passed on, her last words breathing to him the name she wanted for their child – a daughter. The young Uchiha was left a single father. He had lost the love of his life.

Itachi loved his daughter more than anything. She was his entire world, and the last reminder he had of Kei. She was the most precious little baby, so tiny and fragile that Itachi feared he would break her. He wanted nothing more to protect her and raise her, but he was met with a dilemma: Was it wise to raise his child, whose mother was so pure and kind, within the Akatsuki? Or would it be smarter to leave the child outside of Konoha and see to it that she was taken in by someone who could raise her properly and love her as much as Itachi did?

He decided on the riskier choice; he was going to raise his daughter himself. He didn't want to let her go, _couldn't _let her go. She was his tiny little piece of Kei, and he was going to do as Kei wished; raise her himself, rather than leave her to be raised by someone else. What kind of father would he be then?

And the name of his daughter…

Sayuri.

* * *

Itachi cradled his tiny infant daughter to his chest, keeping a sharp eye out for any dangers that were possibly nearby. It had been five days since Kei's death and Sayuri's birth. Itachi was finally on his way back to the Akatsuki, but he was nervous for his daughter's life. He didn't know what his leader's reaction would be to a baby being brought among them. However, Itachi knew Konan would be on his side; she would undoubtedly have a soft spot for babies.

Sayuri stirred in his arms and Itachi paused, glancing down at her. She merely turned in his gentle hold and rested her little head against his chest, her eyes still closed. Itachi smiled and lifted his daughter up to his face, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. It was a side of him unseen by most save for his family, who were all dead except for Sasuke. His usually stoic demeanor had melted in the presence of his little girl.

Itachi continued forward, determined to get to the base before nightfall. He didn't want to risk spending the night in the forest with his baby, fearful that something may happen to her despite his power. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. She meant the world to him.

It didn't take long for the father and daughter to reach the Akatsuki base. It was a little too quickly that they had arrived, in Itachi's opinion, but it was too late to turn back now. Zetsu would have reported to Leader that he had returned, so there was no leaving to come back another day, when had formed a plan in mind to explain his daughter's sudden appearance.

Shifting Sayuri in his arms so she was cradled in his left, he performed the hand seals with only his right hand to get into the hideout. The large boulder before him shifted out of the way, revealing the gaping black hole that was the entrance to the hideout. Itachi pulled his daughter even closer to his chest and jumped lightly down to land on the water separating the cave from the cliff. He pooled chakra into his feet just before he landed to stay atop the water. He easily walked across and reached the dry floor of the cave, stepping into the black. As soon as he was clear of the entrance, the boulder shifted and covered it up once more.

The low hum of voices reached Itachi's ears as he neared the living room area. He slowed down his pace slightly, hoping to have a few moments more of alone time with little Sayuri. Itachi leaned down and touched his lips to the top of his daughter's head, a feeling of foreboding settling over him, as he reached the door.

Itachi pushed the door open and entered.

Several heads turned in his direction. Some pairs of eyes glinted in mild interest, while others stared, dumbfounded. Itachi had been absent for six days, having departed from the base the day before Sayuri's birth to be with Kei.

The blue-haired woman standing in the corner let out a sudden, uncharacteristic, ear-piercing squeal. She darted to Itachi's side, her eyes fixated on the sleeping baby in his arms. Itachi smirked on the inside; he knew that his daughter was safe as long as Konan was attached to her.

"How cute, Itachi!" Konan cooed. Itachi smiled softly at Sayuri, brushing tiny strands of her brown hair from her forehead with a featherlike touch. She shifted in his arms again, but this time, her eyes blinked open, revealing the pools of onyx that had been hidden behind closed eyelids. Sayuri's eyes settled on her father and she smiled, reaching towards him with her tiny hands. Itachi smiled at her and held her up so she was directly in front of his face. Sayuri giggled happily.

Konan slapped her hands over her mouth to conceal another squeal. Itachi glanced around his daughter at the woman as she extended her hands towards him.

"May I hold her?" asked Konan. Itachi hesitated a moment. Was he really ready to let his daughter go, even if he trusted Konan and she was standing right in front of him? It seemed a little ridiculous that he was concerned so much, but then again it was his daughter, and he had promised to protect her. Itachi decided he was only scared that he would never hold her again. The look on Konan's face proved she wanted nothing more than to cuddle and love the baby girl.

Itachi nodded and gently handed Sayuri over to Konan. The blue-haired woman pulled Sayuri close to her chest and cradled her, rocking her slowly back and forth and cooing to her in such a motherly voice that Itachi briefly wondered if this was the same cold woman he had come to know. He watched closely, his eyes never leaving the pair. Everyone could see he was straining to contain that he was a nervous wreck without his daughter in his arms, even though no one else was aware that the baby was _his_ except for Kisame.

"What's going on here?"

Itachi froze, and so did everyone else in the room except for Konan.

Leader had entered the room.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? I hope Konan and Itachi didn't seem too out of character; I was writing them based on how I thought they would react to a child, and I had fun coming up with how Itachi would act towards his own baby.**

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I know, I hate them too! Review, follow, favorite! New chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Wow, three favorites, seven follows, and two reviews in such a short amount of time?! I'm touched, lovely readers, I didn't expect to get anything yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Konan held baby Sayuri close to her as she turned to look at Leader. She wasn't going to let him do anything to the little girl she had grown fond of already.

Pein eyed the baby curiously, but seeing the fierce, protective look on Konan's usually blank face, he decided to keep his distance. There was one question on his mind: What the hell was it, a _baby_, doing here? Pein's eyes flashed over to Itachi, who hovered protectively near Konan and the baby.

"Does someone mind explaining to me what is going on here?" Pein asked. Konan handed Sayuri over to Itachi, who hugged the baby close and retreated a few steps. The woman moved to stand between the two and Pein, who arched an eyebrow at them.

"Itachi brought her," Konan answered. Pein glanced at Itachi. He was cooing at the baby, kissing her forehead, and holding her as if she were the most fragile thing in the world, all while watching him with Sharingan eyes.

"I am guessing that she is your daughter," Pein mused.

Itachi angled his body so that Sayuri was hidden from Pein's view, his Sharingan flashing warningly. "So what if she is?" he asked boldly. Sayuri, hearing her father's voice, stirred and reached up to him. Itachi smiled warmly at her, his Sharingan fading away to avoid scaring her.

"Holy shit! The damn baby must be his if he's fucking _smiling_ at it!" the silver-haired Hidan exclaimed from his spot on the couch. Sayuri flinched and began to cry. Itachi glared icily at Hidan over his shoulder, then turned back to soothe his daughter, cooing into her ear and rocking her gently back and forth.

"Shut it, Hidan," Konan snapped at him, taking her eyes off Pein for a moment to glare at him.

Pein sighed. He knew that he was going to have to make a decision as to whether or not the baby would be allowed to stay. After all, what use would a baby be to them?

"I swear, Pein," Konan hissed, turning her attention back to the Akatsuki's leader, "I will not let you throw that baby out into the forest to die." Pein blinked slowly at how protective Konan was. _Perhaps this would be good for her. Maybe she'd be happier,_ he thought.

Itachi finally managed to calm Sayuri, and she had fallen asleep with her tiny head leaning against his chest. The Uchiha silently sighed in relief, kissing his daughter's forehead as gently as possible so he wouldn't disturb her.

"The baby can stay."

Konan froze, her eyes wide with disbelief. "W-what?" she stammered. "Y-you're letting…her stay?" The rest of the Akatsuki all stared at their leader.

"Fucking hell…I better not be put on fucking babysitting duty…" Hidan hissed under his breath.

Pein nodded at Konan, ignoring Hidan. "I can tell that I don't have much of a choice here. Besides, she could be of some use to us in a few years." Konan's eyes narrowed at him.

"You won't use her as a tool, Nagato!" Konan growled.

"I'm not saying that we'll use her as a tool, Konan," Pein said calmly.

"Then what are you saying?" Konan stared straight into Pein's Rinnegan eyes, unflinching. The entire Akatsuki watched the stare down between the pair, until Itachi cleared his throat. All of the attention shifted to him and the sleeping baby.

"I'm grateful that you are allowing me to keep my child," Itachi said, emotionless, "but I won't allow her to be _used_." His eyes flashed crimson again, as if in warning to Pein who regarded him with a cool stare.

"I'm with Itachi," Konan said, taking a couple steps back to stand beside him. Her eyes were still fixated on Pein. The leader remained still, eyes flicking back and forth between the two opposing him.

"Just make sure that she doesn't keep us all awake at night if she starts crying," Pein said after a beat. He spun around on his heel and exited the living room in a sweep of his cloak. The tension that had accumulated faded as the door swung to a soft close behind him.

Konan breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to smile softly at Sayuri. The tiny girl was sound asleep, nestled in her father's arms. She was absolutely adorable in Konan's eyes, and the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"I can try my best to be the mother figure in her life, Itachi," Konan offered, looking up to meet his eyes which still retained the Sharingan. Itachi nodded once. He knew that his baby would need a motherly figure, and Konan was the only woman in the Akatsuki. Kei was gone. If she had lived, Sayuri would be in that tiny village with her, and not the Akatsuki where Itachi was still afraid for her life.

"That would be nice," murmured Itachi. Konan's face split into a wide smile, her eyes lighting up. She eagerly reached for Sayuri. Itachi didn't hesitate to hand Sayuri over to Konan. The woman immediately turned and walked out of the living room, her gaze on Sayuri's peaceful face the entire time.

"I'll take her to my room so she can sleep, and I'll watch over her," Konan said over her shoulder as she vanished from sight. Itachi nodded and went over to stand in his usual spot in the corner, eyes closed as he continued his silent mourning for Kei.

"Oi! Itachi!" His eyes flickered open when Kisame called him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"What happened to you-know-who?" Kisame asked. Some sort of emotion must have flashed through Itachi's eyes – probably pain, or sorrow – and Kisame glanced away. "Er…never mind. I have an idea of what happened," he muttered.

Sasori, tinkering with his puppet Hiruko off to the side, glanced at the door where Konan disappeared with Sayuri. "Are you sure it was wise to let Konan take your daughter? You may never hold her again." Despite being emotionless, there was a faint hint of amusement in the human puppet's voice. Itachi smiled behind the high collar of his cloak. Maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

Konan took Sayuri to her room, the only sensible place for the little girl to be able to take her nap in peace and quiet.

"What a sweet, adorable, beautiful little baby," crooned Konan as she gently laid Sayuri down on her bed, being careful not to disturb her. She knew that she would go through hell from Itachi if she did anything to accidentally upset his daughter, even if it was accidental.

The woman brushed a few short strands of brown hair from Sayuri's forehead. The baby wiggled around slightly, but remained asleep, her tiny hands clenching and unclenching the air. Konan smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching Sayuri as she slept.

* * *

Itachi was restless. He knew he could trust Konan, but it made him nervous being separated from his daughter. The others could tell that Itachi was itching to have his daughter back within his sight.

Kisame sighed and turned to his partner. "Why don't you just go to Konan's room and stand in the corner, hmm? At least you would be in the same room as her again!" Itachi fixed Kisame with a blank stare, but pushed away from the wall nonetheless and began to walk towards the door Konan had left through earlier.

The door flew open and the sounds of a crying baby filled the room. Konan ran through the door, eyes frantic in a way none of the Akatsuki had seen before. She was carrying a squirming, wailing Sayuri.

"She woke up and started crying! I don't know what to do!" Konan fretted. Itachi was in front of her in an instant, taking Sayuri from her. As soon as she was cradled safely in his arms, her cries softened until they stopped altogether. Sayuri yawned and tilted her head to rest against Itachi's chest.

"Clearly she just wanted her _daddy_," mocked Hidan from the couch. Itachi glared at the Jashinist over his shoulder, but said nothing. He didn't want to disturb his daughter's sleep.

"Oh, shut up, Hidan!" Konan hissed. Hidan rolled his eyes but didn't say another word.

Itachi skirted around Konan and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her orange eyes wide with curiosity.

"My room," Itachi answered simply. The door swung closed behind him.

It took him a few minutes to reach his room. The wooden door had been carved with the Uchiha crest, etched deep into the wood by a kunai. The hinges creaked softly as Itachi carefully opened the door. He hurried inside his room, closed the door quietly behind him, and then made his way to his bed. He set Sayuri down on top of the covers slowly and gently. Removing his cloak, he picked his daughter up again and wrapped her up in the cloak, using it as a makeshift blanket. He settled down on his bed and laid his daughter on his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Sayuri's tiny fist clenched his shirt. Itachi smiled softly at his daughter, then laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was asleep a few moments later.

* * *

**Nothing like waking up to a couple reviews and alerts about favorites and follows! If it weren't for you guys who did that, I'm not sure this chapter would have gone up! Review, favorite, follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**8 reviews, 19 favs, and 20 follows? I love you guys so much!**

**mikes0me: Why thank you! And you'll get your answer in this chapter ;)**

**Gin (Guest): I guess I'm doing my job then, huh? **

**Kira of the Akatsuki: You'll be surprised. There's a lot more in store, and I'm writing Konan based on how I believe she would react to a child. You have to admit, even the most stoic/serious of women melt when they're around babies.**

**Now (after those two chapters which were pretty much the prologue split in half) the setting is Shippuden! Sayuri is three years old now, almost four.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Itachi turned and his arms opened automatically as his tiny daughter leaped at him. She fit perfectly into his arms as he wrapped them around her, kissing the top of her head. "What is it, Sayuri?" he asked, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Uncle Ki-Ki asked if I wanted to go outside!" she said excitedly, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

He smiled. "As long as you stay by his side," he told her. Sayuri grinned happily.

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" she squealed. She tried to leap out of her father's arms, but he held onto her. She turned her confused expression to him. "Daddy? Aren't you gonna let go?" she asked.

"Be careful, Sayuri," he said, hugging her tightly. She giggled in response.

"I promise!" she said. Itachi reluctantly released her and she dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. "I'll be back soon!" she promised. She turned and scampered away, towards the hideout's entrance. Itachi regretted letting her go as soon as she disappeared around the corner. He never liked when she left the hideout, even when Kisame was with her.

"You two are adorable." Konan materialized from the shadows, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hn" was all Itachi said in response.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, not with your grunting again. I'm surprised Sayuri hasn't picked up on that yet, or will it kick in later? It seems common amongst the Uchiha to constantly grunt in response." She glanced down the hallway, as if knowing what Itachi was thinking. Her orange eyes then returned to the man. "She'll be fine, you know. Pein always has his eye on her, and Kisame would never let anything happen to her. He knows he would have hell to pay if something did happen, from all of us. Even Hidan and Kakuzu would rip his head off if Sayuri was harmed by something outside the hideout."

"I know," Itachi murmured. He admitted that he would probably kill Kisame if the shark man let anything happen to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Itachi. Nothing will happen to Sayuri. She'll be fine," Konan reassured him. She turned around and walked away. _I hope…_she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisame and Sayuri had just reached the edge of the forest surrounding the Akatsuki hideout, the little girl taking in the sights of the wildlife around her as if it all fascinated her.

"Uncle Ki-Ki, where are we gonna go today?" she asked, clinging to Kisame's back. The shark man looked at her over his shoulder, grinning.

"Just for a walk today, 'Yuri," Kisame answered. Sayuri pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Kisame couldn't help but think she looked adorable when she pouted; the kid had brought out a soft side in him even he had been unaware of.

"Why can't we go someplace special?" she whined.

"Because your father doesn't like when we go too far away for him to be able to sense our chakra," answered Kisame.

Sayuri huffed. "I love my daddy, but he needs to trust you more," she said, patting him on the head.

"You tell him that," he chuckled.

"Maybe I will!" Sayuri giggled. She wrapped her arms tightly around her uncle's neck, turning her head this way and that to look at everything.

_She's too adorable to be Itachi's daughter, yet she is the Uchiha's kid._ Kisame thought, weaving his way through the trees.

The leaves overhead rustled and Sayuri squeaked, clinging to him tighter. Kisame laughed, a loud chuckle booming through the mostly silent forest. "Relax, Sayuri! It was probably just a bird, or a breeze." He reached over his shoulder and plucked the tiny girl off his back, bringing her forward to carry in his arms.

"What if it's one of the bad people Daddy told me about?" Sayuri whimpered, curling up against Kisame's chest.

"Don't worry. You're an Uchiha. No one would dare mess with an Uchiha. Not to mention I'm here, too!"

Sayuri giggled, relaxing automatically. "That's right, Uncle Ki-Ki!"

* * *

Nearby, slipping as quietly as possible through the trees, a shinobi trailed them. His headband was pulled down to cover his left eye, the metal plate marked with the symbol for Konoha. He had been trailing them, undetected, for some time now, intrigued by the sight of Kisame Hoshigaki with a small girl.

_What could the Akatsuki want with a child?_ he wondered, having not heard the two's conversation. He ducked behind a large tree when Kisame suddenly turned, his gaze sweeping over where the ninja had been only seconds before.

"Something the matter?" he heard the girl ask.

"Nah, just thought I saw a butterfly. Say, why don't we go looking for some, eh?" came Kisame's reply.

"Okay!" the girl chirped happily, and the two vanished farther into the trees.

Deciding he had pushed his luck, the ninja turned and bounded away into the treetops. _I better go report to Lady Tsunade._ he thought, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**Honestly this whole chapter was practically a filler…It was just introducing the three-year-old Sayuri, and her interactions with Kisame, who she calls Uncle Ki-Ki because she can't pronounce his full name.**

**This chapter is where everything starts to differ from the original version on Quotev. Already I'm fixing things up to make it a more solid plot and change things up so they make more sense. But for those of you who only know of this story from this website, this story will be all you know for Daughter of the Uchiha.**

**Follow/favorite/review!**


End file.
